This invention relates to a luminescent book of a type for educating and entertaining children.
Very many different designs of books are available for educating children in view of the importance of encouraging children to enjoy books.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved book of a type which includes phosphorescent material for providing an enhanced level of enjoyment.